


I Like How You Turned Out

by chestervlle



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestervlle/pseuds/chestervlle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of pardison prompts/one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like How You Turned Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hardison asks Parker to move in with him.

“Hey, Parker. Come here a minute.” Hardison said, motioning to her where she sat by the bar eating her cereal. Parker popped up, spilling some of the milk from her bowl but not noticing as she jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to him.

“Hmm.” She replied, tucking her feet next to her as she took another bite of cereal.

“Put that down a minute.” Hardison laughed, and took the bowl from her.

“But it’s captain crunch!” She objected, raising the spoon as a weapon.

“I’ll give it back, I promise.” He pleaded, and Parker lowered her spoon. “I have something else to give you first.” He began reaching in his pocket.

“Is it a load of cash?” Parker asked excitedly with wide eyes.

Hardison just shook his head and shushed her. “Here.” He placed it in her hands.

Parker stared down at the small black key lying in her hands. She held it up to the light to examine it. “A key." She dragged out the word, wondering why the hell she would ever use a key. "What does this unlock? A prehistoric vault?” Parker laughed at her own joke.

“Nah, Parker. That.” He replied softly, pointing to his front door.

“Why would I need a key to your apartment?”

Hardison took a deep breath. “Well… you know, I thought maybe you'd want to move in with me.” He raised his eyebrows.

Parker snorted. “But why would I need a key?” She paused, thinking it over again as she stared at the cold metal key. “You know I don’t use keys. I don’t need keys. I can pick any lock I want.” She reminded him, curious as to how he could have forgotten. “I’ve never ever used a key to get into your apartment.”

Hardison let out a single laugh, remembering the time when he came home to find her napping in his bed. “C’mon Parker, it’s ya know… It’s like symbolism, baby.” He shook his head. “All right, it was a terrible gift, I shoulda known –“ He stopped as he saw Parker slide the key onto her chain link necklace.

Without another thought she began munching her cereal again.“You have good water pressure, right?” Parker asked between bites, mouth full of captain crunch.

Hardison smiled widely. “Yes, Parker. It’s great. Everything is great.”


End file.
